True Love
by MeekinPink
Summary: Lonely Kikyo is watching over her village, wishing none of this ever happened to her. Inuyasha steps out and projects his love for her. This is just a drabble. Fluff.


This has been in my head for a while so why not post it.

Kikyo stood atop a hill, looking out over the fresh green grass, the wind blowing softly, into her old village. She could see the villagers walking around, doing chores and talking like nothing or no one could harm them, when she knew it was far from peace now. She looked up into the sky and then shut her eyes. She began to think back to when she first met Inuyasha. If it had not been for him, she would be normal. She sometimes regrets meeting Inuyasha but other times she's glad she met him, for he was her first and only love. She smiled at the thought of him and his bothersome ways. She let her guard down, so when she heard the snap of a twig, she pulled out an arrow and fired it into the sound. She heard a grunt. She knew that voice. Kikyo lowered her arrow and waited for the being to show himself. Into the clearing, walked Inuyasha. He gasped at the sight of Kikyo. She smirked and turned back to the village.

"Inuyasha, you seem suprised to see me."

"Uhm... well yeah. It's been a while since I've seen ya."

"Do you not look at Kagome anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They say she's my incarnation, that she looks just like me."

Inuyasha said nothing. Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha sat at Kikyo's legs. They silently watched out over the village.

"I miss you Kikyo." Inuyasha softly said after a while of silence.

Kikyo was touched but showed no emotion. "I must imagine that you do."

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be like that?!"

She turned to him. "What other way could I possibly be? I'm dead Inuyasha. My soul is tormented. I cannot rest until you're dead."

Inuyasha was taken aback. He knew all this, but the way she said it...

"Why do I have to be the one to die for you to be happy? I'm not the one who did this to you. I thought you loved me." he said, looking down.

Kikyo was not suprised at his reaction. She raised her hand and put it to his cheek. He flinched.

"You cringe at my touch. My body is lifeless and cold Inuyasha."

He grabbed her hand and held it. "Kikyo..."

"I now realize that it was Naraku that did this to us, but, I swore revenge on you, Inuyasha. I cannot rest until you perish."

"But... can't you change that? You know what happened!"

"It's the way it has to be. Who am I to play God?"

Inuyasha stared into the dark cold eyes of his beloved. He pulled her close, and kissed her, she was shocked. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed this moment the best she could. He held her.

"I know that you believe that killing me would make you happy... but remember how joyful you were when we were together, alive."

"Inuyasha, I-"

"I don't care if I die by your hands, or by Naraku's, I'll love you forever Kikyo. Know that everything I'm doing is for you. I come close to dying everyday, but it's all for you, it's what I want."

"You... want to die?"

"If that makes you happy and means we'll be together for eternity, then yes."

Kikyo was suprised to hear him say this. She didn't cry but she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

Inuyasha stroked her hair and kissed her again.

"All I ever wanted was to be normal." Kikyo said.

"Hey, hey... you are normal."

"I am not. I'm cursed. I am but a dark soul trapped in a woman's body."

"You're normal Kikyo." Inuyasha put his hands on her cheeks. "You are normal. You are Kikyo. You, are my love."

Kikyo and Inuyasha stayed hugged together, until...

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you out here?!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome stepped out from the trees, not even seeing Kikyo. She smiled. "Inuyasha!"

"Uhm..." Inuyasha said, looking over to Kikyo.

Kagome looked at her too. "Oh."

"I must be off." Kikyo said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said, running to her. "Kikyo, I promise you... Naraku's going to pay for what he did to you. He'll die by my hands. I will avenge your death."

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha, not showing any kind of gratitude, but Inuyasha knows that she appreciates his words. He let go of her arm and watched her walk away. He sighed and turned back to Kagome.

"So, what do you want?"

"SIT!"

**I liked this, so if you put a flame, screw you! I know that Kikyo stopped hating Inuyasha, I've got all the episodes and watched them more than once. I dont like Kagome and Inuyasha together. I never did like Kagome anyway. I love Kikyo. She never deserved what she got. Inuyasha+Kikyo OTP!

art/Inuyasha-and-Kikyo-252680045


End file.
